


District 12 Day

by Plumetta



Series: Doll Photo series [11]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>District 12 wants to celebrate Unification their own way and Haymitch is fighting with his girls over wardrobe.   This is my doll photo series stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	District 12 Day

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Effie and Haymitch arrived back in District 12 after the Unification day ceremonies. Haymitch was carrying their sleeping little girl from the train station when Greasy Sae, Ripper and some others from the Hob surrounded the Abernathys.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/16341632026)

“Haymitch, we want to celebrate District 12 Day.

Effie smiled. “I didn’t know the individual districts had their own day. 

Ripper shrugged. “We don’t but….Haymitch is always gone on Unification Day. Peeta is always doing interviews and Katniss isn’t allowed to go to the Capitol. We never get to celebrate Unification with the Victors. We’re kind of the Career District now.

Haymitch rolled his eyes. “Well, my little girl isn’t going to some Killing Academy. But I hear what you’re saying. It kind of bothers me that I never get to spend the day with Katniss and Peeta. What do you want to do?

“Well, we thought we’d all bring something for a feast, have games for the kids to play.

Haymitch nodded. “Maybe I can get the Capitol to contribute. There’s only about a thousand of us maybe they can send Lamb Stew for everyone.

Everyone was excited and it was set up for the following week. Effie was very involved in the Children’s Party.

On District 12 Day, Haymitch woke up to his Abernathy girls deciding on wardrobe. This could take all day.

He came down and saw his little girl in a gold gown that reminded him of a Capitol hooker.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/15745146934)

“Effie, she can’t wear that.

“Why not? It’s a party dress.”

“Yes, but she’s not a party girl.”

Effie glared at him. “It’s not that bad.”

“Yes it is and I won’t have her dressed like that in the Capitol but particularly not here.”

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/16341613996)

Effie took Hailey upstairs and an hour later they came down with her in a silver gown she wore in the Capitol. It was fine for the Presidential Palace but not District 12.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/16366660172)  
“No.”

“Daddy, its pretty and President Paylor liked it. 

“Honey, it’s too fancy for here. You won’t look like the other kids.”

“Daisy and Lilly are wearing their best dresses. Why can’t I wear mine?”

Haymitch didn’t know how to tell a four year old that everything she had was so much more expensive than her friends. He didn’t want to bring it up because Hailey was a sweet kid. She shared with her friends. She didn’t show off her toys or clothes. She was kind and generous. 

“Kiddo, I just think Capitol stuff belongs in the Capitol. Why don’t you pick something we bought here?

Hailey headed upstairs and Effie frowned. “Capitol stuff belongs in the Capitol? When are you shipping me back?

“Effie, don’t be ridiculous.”

She stormed upstairs and came down five minutes later in her District 13 outfit.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/16181669797)

“Is this acceptable? I wouldn’t want to look nice.”

“Effie, I hated that place. Why didn’t you burn that?

“Well it was in 13 that I realized you cared about me. I thought you liked me even if I was Capitol but apparently you want the Capitol in the Capitol. So I’ll stay away from the party today.

Haymitch took a long pull on his bottle. “Effie, you’re being ridiculous. You belong here as much as anyone else does.

Effie frowned. “Go with Katniss and Peeta. I’ll get Hailey dressed and bring her to the party.

“Effie we should go as a family.”

“I have to pick up something from the train station anyway. I’ll bring it along with Hailey.

Haymitch went into town and the party was already in full swing. He was there about an hour when he heard all the kids start to squeal and run in one direction. He saw Effie and Hailey with a baby purple elephant with a seat on her back.

“Who wants to ride?” Effie asked

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/16179903948)

All the little kids cheered and Effie had them line up according to age. Some of the other parents came over to help her keep order.

Haymitch came over and gave her a kiss. 

“Do you want me to stay?” Effie whispered

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/16341577276)

 

“Absolutely. 

“No more fighting over wardrobe.”

“I’ll always fight over your wardrobe and wigs but my girls are the most beautiful in the District.”


End file.
